


Tremors

by violentzsz



Series: Too Deep [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentzsz/pseuds/violentzsz
Summary: This was a horrible little hole that they’d dug themselves into, but neither of them were trying too hard to claw their way out of it.
Relationships: Kent/Sam (Stardew Valley)
Series: Too Deep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100849
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Tremors

Ever since his dad came home, Sam couldn’t help but feel like his life had become a sick mockery of his childhood; right from the moment Sam found him on the sofa at two in the morning, crying and shaking because he’d had a nightmare and didn’t want to put any more pressure on Jodi than she was already dealing with, he knew things were never going to be like they were before. It was a horrible wake-up call for him, seeing his father broken and alone, face puffy, eyes wide and bloodshot, gazing off somewhere in the past. 

He approached slowly, placed a hand on his dad’s shoulder, and asked if he wanted to sleep with him tonight. Kent said yes, and he followed Sam back to his room and crawled into his bed, and Sam held him until the tremors stopped. After that, he would come shuffling into Sam’s room almost every night, face wet with tears and hands shaking, and Sam was reminded of his childhood, when he’d have a bad dream and waddle into his parents’ bedroom so his daddy could make it better. 

Now he was a man, and his father felt like a child sometimes, and he had to make it better, no matter what it took, so he let Kent crawl into bed with him and cry into his chest. He’d hold him like his dad had held him when he was a kid. It was nice, in a strange way. Sam had missed that love and intimacy with him.

Now, Kent didn’t even bother waking Sam up anymore, and, most of the time, he didn’t need to anyway.

Kent opened the bedroom door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. Sam was lying awake, waiting. Sometimes he felt like he knew his dad better than his mom did. Maybe he did, after all.

“Bad dream again?”

“Yeah.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“That’s okay.”

Kent crawled into his bed, pulling Sam into his arms. Sam let himself be held, but they both knew what this was all about. It was never just about bad dreams, anymore. Maybe it was about comfort, or forgiveness. Maybe it was a dirty part of them that had always been there.

He shifted so he could drape his body over his father, forearms resting on either side of his head. Kent wouldn’t look at him, his gaze falling somewhere in the middle distance. 

Sam’s lips found his dad’s neck just as Kent let out a quiet sob, his hands finding Sam’s hair and groping at it desperately like that alone would ground him. His breathing was shallow and ragged, nervous, guilty. Sam traced his fingers down Kent’s face and along his jaw, harsh stubble scratching the pads of his fingers. Sam nipped at the flesh of his neck, and Kent let out a strangled moan that sounded more like pain than pleasure.

“What do you need me to do?”

“You already know.”

Sam pushed his hands under Kent’s loose cotton night shirt, feeling the skin hot against his palms, the rise and fall of Kent’s chest with each shuddering breath. Sam pushed the shirt up under Kent’s chin, and his mouth moved to leave kisses on his father’s stomach, his hands slipping around to rest on the small of his back.

“You need me to fuck you?”

Kent’s sobs became a little more desperate, a little more ashamed.

“You need me to make you cum?”

“Yes, God yes, Sam, I’m so sorry—“

“Tell me what you need.”

“I need you to fuck me, please, God, I’m so fucking sorry—“

They kissed, rough and wet, teeth knocking together and Sam’s tongue fucking Kent’s mouth. Between each hungry kiss, Kent was babbling a slurry of apologies, tears streaking his cheeks. He was apologizing over and over, but his hips bucked against Sam’s, and his erection could be felt clearly through his pajama pants. Sam gripped the bulge in his father’s pants, moans muffled against lips and tongue.

This was a horrible little hole that they’d dug themselves into, but neither of them were trying too hard to claw their way out of it. They were both aching hard after barely even touching each other, both desperate to fuck and cum before morning came and Jodi woke up.

So Sam fucked his father almost silently, exchanging quiet moans and filthy whispers between each other. Kent was tight and vocal, and Sam wished that Jodi wasn’t home as much as she was, because he wanted nothing more than to make Kent scream and beg and cry on his cock, to call him disgusting names, to not have to keep his hand so tightly over Kent’s mouth.

Kent’s eyes rolled in their sockets and Sam thought it was terribly pretty, horribly attractive, Kent’s legs spread wide around his hips, heels digging into his back to pull him in deeper. Sam wanted to call him a slut, to tell him he was a dirty whore that got off on his own son’s cock, but all that came out was “I love you, dad,” over and over and over. His hand fell from its place over Kent’s mouth to wrap around his neck, and the sight of his lips, swollen and red and wet, had him bending to press their lips together in something not quite like a kiss, mouths open and panting and moaning.

Kent came with Sam’s name on his lips. Sam fucked him until he finished, slurring “I love you” and other soft praises against his father’s lips, which were returned back to him along with gentle pets to his head, until he came inside his own fucking dad.

They kept their chests pressed together for a while, petting and kissing. Sam traced his father’s jawline again, this time with the tip of his nose, and kissed just below Kent’s ear. 

“I love you, dad,” he said for the hundredth time, hands once again firmly on Kent’s lower back. His voice quivered. “Don’t leave me again. Please.”

He broke down and cried, clinging to his father like his life depended on it, and Kent held him tight. His arms were strong and solid and comforting, just like they’d been when he was a kid.

“I’ll die before I leave you again, baby. I promise.”

They cleaned themselves and tried to make the room smell a little less like sex, and then settled down again to sleep. Kent, for the most part, slept soundly in Sam’s bed, curled up in his arms. Sam hardly slept at all anymore.

It was an ugly little hole that they’d dug themselves into. Sometimes he wished he was in more of a hurry to get out.


End file.
